Quelque chose va revenir
by Swiny
Summary: Quelqu'un s'est-il déjà demandé ce qui était réellement arrivé à Lucy après la potion de la vie durant "the end of time" ?


**Fanfiction Doctor Who: "Quelque a choisi va revenir"**

 **Avertissement:**

Docteur Who ainsi que l'ensemble de cet univers ne m'appartient pas. Autant je voudrais le posséder, cela n'est pas possible. Doctor Who et son univers appartiennent à ces auteurs et à personne d'autre. Je ne me fais aucun profit sur cette histoire. Cependant, cette idée est le fruit de ma propre imagination.

* * *

 **Swiny:**

Voilà, je me suis remise au docteur Who. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était bien l'explosion qui avait tué Lucy dans "la fin des temps partie 1".

N'hésitez pas à commenter que ce soit pour donner votre avis ou des suggestions car même si parfois je ne réponds pas, je lis toujours vos commentaires.

* * *

 **POV Lucy Saxon**

-Tel qu'il a été écrit dans les livres secrets de Saxon… Dans ce vase, les potions de la vie… Dit la nouvelle présidente alors que plusieurs des disciples de son mari versèrent différents liquides colorés.

Lucy Saxon, anciennement Lucy Cole, avait l'impression de tomber en plein cauchemar. Elle avait pensé, espérer même, que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. Et pourtant, devant elle se tenait une dizaine d'individu dont le seul but était de faire revenir son mari à la vie. Un mari qui avait détruit des innocents, conquit la planète Terre, torturer un immortel tous les soirs, qui l'avait violé des centaines de fois, et elle en passe des pires et des meilleurs.

-Ecouter moi ! Quoi qu'il ait pu vous dire… Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous faites ! Tenta-t-elle de les raisonner.

Mais ces gens étaient beaucoup trop fous pour même tenter de l'écouter. Ne voyait-il donc pas ce qu'il faisait ? Ne savait-il pas quel genre de monstre affreux allaient-ils faire revenir ? Ne comprenait-il donc pas la folie de leurs actes de dévotions actuels ?

-Et maintenant, le catalyseur. Dit simplement la présidente alors qu'une femme blonde en uniforme s'approchait lentement d'elle avec un mouchoir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Laissez-moi tranquille ! Dit-elle alors qu'on tirait sa tête en arrière pour placer un mouchoir blanc sur ces lèvres.

Elle savait bien évidemment. Elle savait ce qu'il manquait à leur préparation. Elle essayait vainement de se dégager en sachant parfaitement ce qui se passerait si ces gens en face d'elle l'obtenaient. Mais malgré toutes ses luttes et sa détermination, la femme réussit à récupérer ce qu'elle désirait : l'empreinte biométrique de son ex-mari aujourd'hui décédé : l'empreinte du maître.

-Vous étiez l'épouse de Saxon. Vous portez son empreinte. C'est ce qu'il nous manquait… Le dernier ingrédient : Sa signature biométrique, et ce, afin d'achever le rituel.

-Non, vous ne devez pas le ramener à la vie, c'est de la folie ! Tenta-t-elle de leur faire rentrer dans le crâne une fois de plus. Mais rien à faire, ces fanatiques continuaient leur sombre dessein comme si de rien n'était.

-Nous donnons tous notre vie afin que Saxon puisse revenir parmi nous. Dit la présidente folle à lié.

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Il vous a tous menti ! Son nom n'a jamais été Harold Saxon.

-Ceci était également écrit dans les livres car son véritable nom est : Le maître !

Comme si le diable en personne avait été invoqué, un tourbillon d'énergie se mit à sortir de la préparation alors qu'une sorte de silhouette fantôme de son mari sortait peu à peu du centre du bol contenant la préparation.

-Jamais… Jamais… Jamais… Ne jamais… Ne jamais mourir !

Il ne pouvait pas revenir, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait… Il ne devait pas revenir. Elle devait l'en empêcher maintenant… Mais pour une raison obscure, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait l'impression que ces jambes refusaient de bouger, sa gorge était sèche et elle avait mal à l'estomac. Serait-ce… De la peur ?

-Oh, Lucy ! Chère et tendre Lucy Saxon. Tu m'es resté fidèle, n'est-ce pas. Un seul baisé de ta part afin que je puisse revenir à la vie.

Oui, très certainement de la peur. Comment ne pourrait-elle pas avoir peur ? Tous ces fanatiques mourraient pour faire revenir cet être impie qu'était Harry. Ils étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour le faire revenir des limbes de l'oubli qu'était la mort. Et elle avait la lourde tâche auto-assignée de le tuer une fois de plus. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas avoir peur d'un tel être ? D'un être qui pourrait revenir de la mort, tuer et la violer une fois de plus comme si sa défaite n'avait jamais eu lieu…

-Tu es en train de les tuer ! Choisit-elle de dire en espérant gagner un semblant de contrôle.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas… D'autres les suivront très bientôt… Toute la race humaine, tous ces êtres méprisables et décadents viendront bientôt rejoindre ma force.

Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un tel homme. Un homme qui parlait de génocide comme certains parleraient de la météo du jour. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas un homme en face d'elle. En fait, ce n'était même pas un autre humain à proprement parler.

-Est-ce que tu entends ça, Lucy ? Ce bruit ? Ce roulement de tambours ! Je ne l'ai jamais entendu aussi fort. Ces tambours… Ils ne cessent jamais de sonner dans ma tête. Oh, ce son m'a tellement manqué. Dit-il avec une joie propre à la folie qui l'habitait.

Et c'est ça. Cette phrase qui redonna du courage à Lucy. Elle devait protéger la race humaine à son tour comme le Doctor l'avait fait il y a presque une éternité. Elle devait être forte. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la moindre once de peur la contrôler. Elle était Lucy Cole, bon sang. Lucy Saxon n'avait vraiment existé que durant cette année paradoxale. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle devait le faire !

-Personne ne te connaissait mieux que moi… Je savais que tu reviendrais. Tout ce temps, tes disciples se sont préparés en vu de ton retour. Mais c'est aussi notre cas ! Lui criait-elle en retour.

Sans attendre, Lucy prit la potion tendue par son assistante, sa très chère Sophia. Une recette chimique qui avait prit autant de temps à préparer que le fameux rituel des disciples de son mari. Avec ça, elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Avec ça, elle gagnerait et prouverait enfin sa force et son intelligence à Harry.

-A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? Lui demanda-t-il dans un rare moment de raison.

-Les livres secrets de Saxon font mention des potions de la vie. Je sais que je ne suis pas très intelligente mais ma famille a des relations et parmi ces personnes… Certaines sont assez intelligentes pour préparer leur propre opposé.

Lucy déboucha le flacon lentement alors que son mari criait d'arrêter. Ses cris sonnaient tellement comme l'Harry qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Celui qui l'avait embrassé et avait rencontré sa famille. Celui qui lui avait montré les étoiles à bord du Tardis. Celui qui…

-Ne fait pas ça ! C'est un ordre Lucy ! Je t'ordonne de m'obéir. Cria le maître en brisant tout illusion qu'avait encore Lucy sur l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

Cet homme-là, son Harry, n'avait été qu'une vulgaire illusion, un véritablement écran de fumée destiné à la tromper elle et le reste du monde.

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare Harry ! Dit-elle simplement avec une rage peu commune pour elle en lançant le flacon dans la direction de la préparation.

Et alors que son mari hurlait, le liquide contenu dans la fiole se mélangea violemment avec la potion de la vie. Et une immense réaction chimique se produisit… En même temps qu'une explosion gigantesque qui balaya Lucy en arrière comme un vulgaire fétu de paille.

* * *

 **POV Lucy Saxon**

Lucy avait mal, terriblement mal. Rester à proximité de l'explosion n'avait pas été son idée la plus brillante mais en même temps, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la potion de la mort réagisse ainsi à la potion de la vie. Avec le recul, elle aurait peut-être dû interroger plus sérieusement le scientifique qui avait conçu la solution chimique.

Mais malgré tout ces bleus, sa fracture à la jambe droite et ces égratignures dues à la chute associée à un terrible mal au crâne provoqué par son contact avec le sol quand elle a été repoussée en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion, elle ne regrettait rien. Ce monstre ne méritait pas de vivre et la terre ainsi qu'elle-même serait encore en sécurité de ces pouvoirs mentaux. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle n'était pas tombée par hasard sur l'un des livres de son mari à l'époque où elle était sa femme sur le Valiant.

Dans l'espoir de soulager un peu sa douleur, elle se décala légèrement sur le côté. Du coin de l'œil, elle put voir que son assistante avait eu beaucoup moins de chance qu'elle. Le crâne de celle-ci semblait s'être fracassé comme une coquille d'œuf fragile. Quelques larmes apparurent malgré elle dans ces yeux, Sophia n'avait pas mérité un tel sort. Elle avait été son amie et l'avait aidé en prévision du retour du monstre. Elle n'avait pas mérité de mourir ainsi.

Bien malgré elle, Lucy se mit à repenser à l'année qu'elle avait été l'une de seule à se souvenir. Une année horrible où un homme, son mari, avait été élu président. Une année où elle avait découvert le véritable visage d'Harold Saxon, une année où des milliers de gens sont morts à cause des caprices de cet homme, de ce monstre ! Et l'assistante de Lucy avait été l'une des seules femmes qui l'avait soutenu. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée pour cet individu étrange qu'était le Doctor ou l'immortel dans la prison du navire. Non, Sophia s'était inquiétée pour Lucy et rien que pour elle. Et aujourd'hui, cette femme qui avait été la bonté incarné aux yeux de Lucy Saxon était morte. C'était tellement injuste !

Alors que Lucy Saxon, anciennement Lucy Cole, pleurait à la fois de tristesse et de douleur, elle entendit un bruit de pas. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement et observa du mieux qu'elle put les alentours malgré la douleur impressionnante qui semblait régner en maître dans tout son être. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui glaçait le sang.

Un homme se trouvait debout devant elle. Un homme qu'elle connaissait très bien et qu'elle croyait avoir réussi à tuer.

-Je… Le mélange… Réussit-elle à articuler avec une voix rauque. Cela aurait dû te tuer. Comment est-ce possible que tu aies survécu ?

Il y eut un lourd silence pendant quelques secondes avant que son ex-mari ne s'accroupit devant elle. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait le voir de plus prêt, elle remarqua quelques différences notables qui lui donnait envie de déglutir sous le choc. Le visage d'Harry était le même mais ces cheveux autrefois bruns étaient désormais d'un blond presque blanc. Mais le pire changement, selon elle, était ses yeux. Les yeux de son mari avaient prit une couleur d'un jaune presque doré et leurs pupilles n'avaient plus leurs formes arrondies classiques, à la place, ceux-ci avaient prit une forme ovale qui ressemblaient presque à une fente agrandie.

-Mon dieu Harry, tes yeux… Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

Le maître l'ignora superbement et choisit de répondre à sa question précédente.

-Tu croyais sincèrement qu'un vulgaire humain pouvait mettre au point une mixture capable de battre celle créé par un seigneur du temps ? Croyais-tu sincèrement que je t'aurais laissé empêcher mon retour ?

Lentement, elle sentit la main du maître se refermer sur sa gorge déjà salement endommagée par l'explosion.

-Tu croyais sérieusement que je n'avais pas prévu que quelqu'un de plus brillant cherche à empêcher mon retour ? Me crois-tu vraiment si stupide ? Ajouta-t-il en serrant légèrement son cou si fragile.

-Harry… Réussit-elle à dire alors qu'elle sentait des larmes couler sur ces joues à cause de la douleur qu'il commençait à provoquer en resserrant sa prise.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Comment je pourrais en vouloir à un insecte pour tenter de me piquer ? La vérité, Lucy, c'est que je pensais que tu aurais été plus intelligente que cela. Que tu aurais depuis longtemps remarqué, comme tous ces crétins d'humains, que sans votre cher Doctor derrière vous, vous n'êtes rien de plus que des insectes à écraser. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout cela va bientôt changer Lucy… Car j'ai un plan. Dit-il sans la moindre émotion.

Harry n'avait jamais utilisé cette voix. D'ordinaire, on pouvait sentir la moindre émotion d'Harry traverser sa voix. Mais ici, il semblait presque prédateur. Comme si Lucy n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte prête à être écrasé sous sa botte. C'était humiliant… Et c'était très effrayant.

-Que m'as-tu rappelé tout à l'heure. Ah oui ! « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », c'est bien cela, Lucy ?

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse de sa part, elle sentit un violent choc électrique la traverser. Et sans son accord, elle se sentit partir vers un monde qu'elle espérait meilleur que le précédent.


End file.
